The disclosure relates to filtering a stream of content based on the time available to a user.
Consumers of digital media may have goals of keeping apprised of information in areas that they find interesting. Keeping apprised of information can become burdensome in the digital age because of the amount of available information and the lack of time for the consumers to view all of the available information. In addition, current services that provide the information to the consumers often provide content that has already been viewed by the consumers.